Still Loving You
by Hibashira
Summary: Lorsque l'amour nous a joué des tours, et nous anéanti. Une chanson peut-elle raviver la flamme et nous faire pardonner ? ZoLu


**Bonjour, Bonjour ! **

**Hier soir, alors que j'étais en train d'écrire la suite de mon autre fic, cette idée m'est venue en écoutant (évidement) "Still Loving You". Moi qui suis plutôt branchée Nickelback d'habitude, cette chanson me fait tout simplement... chialer comme une madeleine -.-' **

**Alors, bien sûr j'ai essayé de virer cette idée hors de ma tête mais rien à faire ! Alors bah j'ai écrit ce OS, court certes, mais c'est à cause de "l'inspiration spontanée", j'y peux rien !**

**Bref j'arrête mon big délire et je rappelle à tout le monde que rien n'est à moi :'( XD et qu'il y a une trèèèèèès légère présence de YAOI, mais sans plus...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

- Booooooonnnnnnnnnsoiiiiiir chers auditeurs ! Lança la voix provenant de la radio de la Mercedes classe E coupé cabriolet que le jeune Monkey D Luffy venait tout juste d'acquérir.

Un achat de trop, selon son banquier. De sa fortune ne restait plus que quelques misérables milliers, ce qui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait avant.

En effet, le jeune homme avait hérité deux ans plus tôt d'une des plus grosse fortune mondiale après le décès brutal de son grand-père, un mania de l'industrie pétrolière. Connu du monde entier sous le nom de Monkey D Garp.

Bien que très jeune, il avait su s'entourer des bonnes personnes pour l'aider à faire face à un tel évènement. Il avait décidé de revendre toute les actions que son grand-père possédait -c'est à dire un véritable empire- et de le garder bien en sécurité à la banque. Et cette fortune avait été magnifiquement gérée par son banquier et ami Sanji. Cet homme avait beau donner l'impression d'être incompétent, Luffy avait cru en lui et lui avait confié tout son héritage plutôt qu'à Nami; une femme à la tête d'un des plus important empire financier du continent et plutôt vénale, si l'on en croyait ceux qui lui avaient un peu trop fait confiance.

Mais, deux mois auparavant, tout avait basculé, à cause de _lui_. Cet homme dont Luffy était fou amoureux, et qui lui avait brisé le coeur, encore et encore, pour finir par le laisser en miette. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue blessure qui avait anéanti sa carrière d'escrimeur professionnel et qui lui avait fait perdre là tête. Il avait commencé par faire la fête avec n'importe qui, prenant des substances illicites, puis il passait de plus en plus de nuit en compagnie d'autres hommes que Luffy. Celui-ci avait supporté, supporté, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait quitté, le coeur meurtri. A partir de là, Luffy avait perdu tout sens des responsabilités dont il avait fait preuve auparavant. Il avait commencé par vendre sa villa de 3000 mètres carré ultra luxueuse - Garp la lui avait légué en plus de son immense fortune - à un prix dérisoire pour la demeure que c'était. Ensuite, il avait acheté un château à moitié en ruine sur un coup de tête. Pas tellement qu'un tel investissement le "mette dans le rouge", mais ç'aurait été encore acceptable s'il ne s'était pas mis à jouer au poker. Bien que bon joueur, il n'avait plus gagné une partie depuis belle lurette et il misait toujours plus d'argent. Petit à petit, sa fortune se décimait, et Sanji avait été obligé de faire quelque chose qui lui était totalement interdit logiquement: il avait retiré un bonne partie de l'argent du compte du jeune homme pour les planquer sur un compte en Suisse, en attendant que son ami et client retrouve un peu la raison.

Luffy roulait à 190 km/h sur la route presque déserte, ses lunettes Prada vissées sur le nez. Il donnait l'air d'un petit frimeur comme ça, mais il n'en était rien. Les écouteurs branchés à sa radio dans les oreilles avec le son monté presque au maximum, il s'isolait dans son monde, souffrait en silence, et se forçait à écouter le présentateur complètement timbré qui parlait de tout et de rien, et qui arrivait de temps à autre à ne plus le faire penser à _lui_.

- Comme tous les jours, chers amis, dans cette émission, c'est vous qui faites le programme ! Allez, envoyez-moi vos sms avec votre titre de chanson ! Ou, encore mieux, appelez moi !

Sur le temps que le présentateur - un certain Usopp - se mettait à raconter ses conneries en attendant qu'un auditeur se manifeste, Luffy ralenti un peu pour prendre la direction de l'autoroute, il avait vraiment besoin de vitesse, en ce moment. Peut-être espérait-il aussi avoir un accident, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir… Sur ces pensées sombre, il accéléra à nouveau.

L'émission se déroulait, et le jeune homme poursuivait sa route, sans savoir où il allait s'arrêter. Lorsqu'une voix dans ses écouteurs le fit presque piler sur ses freins.

- Bonsoir… Je m'appelle Zoro, j'ai 21 ans, je viens de… enfin, peu importe… Ma vie, j'en fait que dalle, commença une voix que Luffy ne reconnu que trop bien.

- Très bien, Zoro ! Alors cette chanson, laquelle est-elle et voudrais-tu la dédier à une personne ? répondit le présentateur en ignorant le ton quelque peu "démoli" de son auditeur.

- J'aimerais que vous passiez "Still Loving You" de Scorpions. Et j'aimerais la dédier à Luffy, je suis sûr qu'il se reconnaîtra, et j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux lui dire à travers cette chanson.

- Biiiiiiien Zoro, on te passe tout de suite cette magnifique chanson ! A bientôt !

- Bye… fit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Ehhhh ben, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, il me semble, commenta Usopp rapidement. Donc, Luffy si tu entends, voici cette chanson qui est pour toi !

Aussitôt, la musique s'éleva. A l'entende des premières notes, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme et il augmenta encore le volume.

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there... _

- Putaiiiin, non… gémi-t-il entre ses dents, les larmes s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur son jean de grande marque.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, only love  
__Can break down the wall someday  
__I will be there, I will be there..._

Les larmes continuèrent de couler, de moins en moins lentement, de plus en plus abondamment mais il essayait encore de les retenir. Pourquoi ? Par fierté, sans doute…

Soudain le coup du batteur donna le ton, les guitaristes suivèrent et la chanson s'intensifia encore d'un cran, brisant les barrages du jeune homme qui s'effondra en larmes, toujours au volant de sa voiture lancée à toute vitesse.

_If we'd go again  
__All the way from the start  
__I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
__Your pride bas built a wall, so strong  
__That I can't get through  
__Is there really no chance  
__To start once again  
__I'm loving you…_

Sa vue se brouilla. Il monta encore le son et poussa encore plus son bolide sur le bitume. Il ne devrait pas l'écouter, il ne devrait pas lui redonner une chance. Non, il ne devrait pas. Pourtant, il l'aime et cette chanson est la leur, et il ne peut pas vivre sans lui, il a bien essayé, pendant ces deux mois, mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors, oui, il va lui laisser une dernière chance… Même s'il sait qu'il pourrait encore souffrir. Mais bon, Zoro qui est d'habitude si froid a demandé à ce qu'on passe cette chanson… Ne serait-ce pas une "preuve" ? Luffy avait bien envie d'y croire…

Une dernière fois...

_Try, baby try  
__To trust in my love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, our love  
__Just shouldn't be thrown away  
__I will be there, I will be there  
_

_If we'd go again  
__All the way from the start  
__I would try to change  
__The things that killed our love  
__Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
__That I can't get through  
__Is there really no chance  
__To start once again_

_If we'd go again  
__All the way from the start  
__I would try to change  
__The things that killed our love  
__Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
__What you've been through  
__You should give me a chance  
__This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you  
__I'm still loving you, I need your love  
__I'm still loving you_

Sur ces dernières notes, il attrapa son portable et appela Sanji, lui seul savait où se trouvait Zoro, les deux hommes étaient meilleurs amis, après tout.

- Allo ?

- Sanji… Tu… T'as… bafouille le jeune homme, la voix toute enrouée.

- Ouais, je sais, viens chez moi, il est là. J'serais partis.

- Merci Sanji, merci, recommença à pleurer le jeune homme qui avait énormément de mal à se calmer.

- Ouais… fit le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Luffy attrapa la première sortie et repartit dans la direction opposée. Toujours aussi vite.

Dix minutes plus tard, il freinait brutalement devant la villa de son ami. Il se rua hors du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à la volée, pour découvrir un Zoro atrocement malheureux. Le jeune homme avait l'air affaibli, il avait perdu du muscle, une barbe de trois jours et ses vieux vêtements d'ado déchirés montraient qu'il ne prenait plus soin de lui, il faisait peine à voir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, et Luffy ressentait les larmes - qu'il avait réussi à calmer entre temps - lui monter aux yeux. Zoro mis fin au silence le premier.

- Luffy, je suis tellement désolé, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je sais plus quoi faire… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Une rage sourde s'insinua dans les veine du plus jeune, qui se jeta sur l'autre en lui assénant un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya à terre.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai soufferts à cause de toi ! Si Sanji n'avait pas été là je me serais ruiné la santé ! Et tout ça pour toi ! s'écria-t-il avant de fondre sur lui.

Il continua à le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'arrêter, essoufflé et tremblant, assit sur le torse du plus vieux. Zoro n'avait pas cherché à éviter les coups et était salement amoché, l'arcade et la lèvre ouvertes, il fixait Luffy silencieusement, le regard misérable.

Soudain, et à la plus grande surprise de Zoro, Luffy passa les bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui.

- Je crèverais de rester encore longtemps éloigné de toi. Mais ne me fais plus souffrir, Zoro… Je t'aime tellement… murmura la voix tremblante du jeune homme au creux de son oreille.

- Je te jure, je vais changer, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma putain de carrière n'avait aucun intérêt. Alors que toi… t'es ma vie… Je suis tellement désolé Luffy…

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs lèvres s'étaient unies dans un profond et doux échange, le premier d'une très longue série…

* * *

**Review ? C'est vrai que c'est un peu "gimauve" sur les bords mais bon, j'étais en mode "suuuper Franky suuper sensible" quand je l'ai écrit xD **

**A la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
